Cucumber
Cucumber, or Cuco, is the main character of Cucumber Quest, the son of Lord Cabbage and Bagel, and the older brother of Almond. Although he's a descendant of the first Legendary Hero, he's not exactly the hero type, and his skills lay in casting magic spells instead of weilding a sword. He's also very level-headed and is one of the more logical members of the cast. Appearance Cucumber has very light skin, orange-red hair, and dark green eyes. He is about half Sir Carrot's height. He wears a green knitted sweater with a light green collar, dark green pants, and dark green shoes. He also has a dark green backpack that is decorated with leaves. Like most of the characters in Cucumber Quest, Cucumber has bunny ears. Personality Cucumber is the most logical member of the main cast and acts as the brains to Almond's brawn. He always looks before he leaps and avoids conflict as much as he can. He is morally opposed to stealing, and was upset when he had to steal a wand from Saturday's pile of stolen goods. Cucumber is also very studious, and the "biggest nerd" that Almond knows. Even when facing Noisemaster, he first attempted to talk the Disaster Master out of fighting. Unfortunately, this pacifism often leads to him being exploited or pushed around by other characters. When in over his head, he tends to panic or freeze up. Cucumber is sometimes resourceful as well, and has shown to make some terrible situations manageable. Abilities While Cucumber does come from a long line of Legendary Heroes, he's never held a sword in his life. Well, he's held the Dream Sword, but that one won't even come out of its scabbard, so it doesn't count. Instead, Cucumber excells in magic, having studied hard for years. He was talented enough to gain admittance to Puffington's Academy for the Magically Gifted and/or Incredibly Wealthy, one of the best schools in the world. With the wand that he stole from Saturday, Cucumber has the ability to cast powerful spells based on the theme of each Disaster Master that he has defeated. This allows him to create large waves (from Splashmaster), emit very loud sounds (from Noisemaster) and freeze time (from Mutemaster). He also has the ability to create "comically oversized bathtub drains" anywhere he wants, thanks to the Extremely Specific and Pretty Much Completely Worthless Capsule Spell Machine. Story Cucumber first appeared in the Prologue and has appeared in every chapter and interlude since. Prologue Cucumber was all packed and ready to move out to Puffington's Academy when a late-night mail delivery ruined--that is, changed, everything. His dad, Lord Cabbage, had written to explain of a sinister plot to take over the world and that it was Cucumber's time to become a man... or something. After being unceremoniously rushed out of his house by Bagel, Cucumber was visited by the Dream Oracle, a visit which was mysteriously cut short by "bad reception". Although he didn't really want to, Cucumber travelled to Caketown Castle to talk to his dad and get more information on Queen Cordelia's plans. After a brief holdup with the BLT Trio, he gained entrance and found his dad in the dungeon, along with seven of the eight Disaster Stones. Rather than just get rid of the stones, Lord Cabbage insisted that Cucumber go out in search of the Dream Sword. Cucumber disagreed, but before he could take the stones, the BLT Trio showed up to stop him. Just when he was about to be attacked by Sir Tomato, Almond appeared, saved him, and told him to run. Outside of Caketown Castle, Cucumber met up again with Almond and filled her in on the details of the quest he was supposed to go on. Almond was more than excited about the idea and insisted on accompanying him. After bumping into Tartelette and Baguette, the sisters asked Cucumber and Almond to help them get sugar from the Rock Candy Caves, which was where the Dream Oracle had asked to meet Cucumber before their conversation was conveniently--er, unfortunately--cut short. They find Sir Carrot hiding in a tree and coax him down. Carrot agrees to help with their quest. Chapter 0 Upon leaving the Gumdrop Forest, Cucumber and Almond were led by Sir Carrot to Tiramisu Tower to get the Dream Sword back from Saturday. Although neither Saturday or the Dream Sword were there, Cucumber convinced Almond to stay and look around anyway by saying there was a giant treasure trove upstairs. Lo and behold, there was a giant treasure trove upstairs, where Cucumber found not only a new wand to replace his old one that'd fallen apart but also the eighth Disaster Stone. He tried to convince Almond that they should just keep the stone and prevent the Nightmare Knight's summoning, but he was interrupted by Peridot. When Peridot attempted to turn him to stone to get the Disaster Stone from him, he threw the Stone to Almond... who then handed it over to Peridot. As Peridot left, taking the Stone with her, Cucumber admitted defeat and reluctantly agreed to go with Almond to the Ripple Kingdom. While Almond and Carrot are trying to battle Splashmaster, Cucumber gets hit on the head and falls into the ocean. Chapter 1 Cucumber gets washed up on the shores of the Ripple Kingdom, where he saves Princess Nautilus from some standoffish crabs. Nautilus figures out that he's a descendant of the Legendary Hero, about which she has spent her whole life studying. She tells him about the Disaster Masters, and the original Legendary Hero. Cucumber gives Nautilus her Royal Instrument of Summoning. Nautilus summons Liquus and gains entry to Crabster Resort. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Almond was captured by Splashmaster. While at Crabster Resort, Cucumber calls Bagel, who was "worried sick". Cucumber watches Nautilus reunite with Captain Bubblebeard. Bubblebeard agrees to help them, but Nautilus is already preoccupied with a Limbo Competition. When Nautilus is done, Bubblebeard throws them over to Coral Canyon. There, they meet Chardonnay who tells them that the Nightmare Knight resurfaces every 5,000 years. Cucumber and Nautilus make it to Seastar Lagoon, where Cucumber wishes for the Dream Sword on a shooting star and accidentally summons Saturday with it. She becomes angry and almost defeats our Heroes, but Commander Caboodle crashes into her with his spacecraft. After Nautilus gives Caboodle some directions, our Heroes continue to Nautils' castle, which is in ruins. They meet with King Kelp who tells them how to activate the Dream Sword. King Kelp also shows them the ESPMCWCSM, which grants Cucumber the power to summon "comically large bathtub drains on any surface". Cucumber and Nautilus then continue to Shipwreck Shelter, where Splashmaster made his lair. They swim to Splashmaster's lair, where he throws a barrel at them. Carrot stabs at Splashmaster's tentacles, causing the captives to be let go and Cucumber to reunite with Almond. After Splashmaster loses the Limbo Duel against Nautilus, he almost drowns everyone. Cucumber summons a bathtub drain and drains the water so they don't drown. Almond defeats Splashmaster, and the Dream Oracle gives Cucumber the Splash Stone. Interlude 1 Cucumber, along with Nautilus, Sir Carrot, and Almond left the Ripple Kingdom after deciding that Nautilus would come with them on their adventure. The Interlude ended with the 4 heroes taking the Royal Sea Train to the Melody Kingdom. Chapter 2 Trivia * Cucumber is, in fact, not nine years old. * According to Gigi DG, if Cucumber were to get frozen yoghurt he would get original flavor froyo with kiwifruit as a topping. Category:Characters